


NaruHina week 2019

by ChloeLaPomme



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hinata Hyuga - Freeform, NaruHina - Freeform, boruto uzumaki - Freeform, himawari uzumaki - Freeform, naruhinaweek, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, narutoxhinata - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLaPomme/pseuds/ChloeLaPomme
Summary: NaruHina week 2019 :Jour 1 - Les premières foisJour 2 - Le destinJour 3 - La musiqueJour 4 - Les promessesJour 5 - La familleJour 6 - Les rêvesJour 7 - Hier





	1. Chapter 1

OHAYA MINA !

J'ai voulu participé à la NaruHina week 2019 (vous pouvez voir les règles sur Tumblr.)

Pourquoi faire ça ?

Et bien je voulais vous l'expliquer avec un long texte bien écrit et structuré mais je risque de vous perdre dans mes explications donc je vais juste vous dire un mot : NaruHina

Voilà, c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir ^^

Donc ma contribution pour cette semaine :

Jour 1 : Lundi 15 Avril 2019 - Les premières fois

Jour 2 : Mardi 16 Avril 2019 - Le destin

Jour 3 : Mercredi 17 Avril 2019 - La musique

Jour 4 : Jeudi 18 Avril 2019 - Les promesses

Jour 5 : Vendredi 19 Avril 2019 - La famille

Jour 6 : Samedi 20 Avril 2019 - Les rêves.

Jour 7 : Dimanche 21 Avril 2019 - Hier

Je pensais juste écrire des petites histoires sans lien entres elles mais finalement, l'inspiration m'a guidé et m'a fait écrire une suite de petits OS qui font partit de la même période. J'ai donc gardé le monde de Naruto, comme on le connait, et j'ai juste écrit ce qui, pour moi, aurait pu se passer entre le film The Last et le chapitre 700. Pour ceux qui ont lu mon livre "With you in the future" avec NaruHina, vous pouvez voir ces petits OS comme un genre de complément sur les deux périodes de grossesses d'Hinata.

Voilà, voilà ^^

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chloé.


	2. 1 - Firsts

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kichimoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 680

Publié : 15/04/2019

Résumé : Une nuit de premières fois pour les futures parents.

Période : Première grossesse d'Hinata.

* * *

Pour la énième fois, Hinata se retourna dans le lit. Elle s'était réveillée pour aller aux toilettes et maintenant, elle n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Ce n'était pas à cause de Naruto qui ronflait à coté d'elle, elle avait l'habitude, c'était plus à cause d'elle même. Ou plutôt à cause du petit être qui vivait maintenant dans son ventre. Il voulait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. 

Elle s'était déjà levée deux fois. Une première fois pour aller boire de l'eau et la deuxième fois, juste au moment où elle allait se rendormir, elle dût aller aux toilettes. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus. 

Elle caressa doucement son ventre rond sous son débardeur.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, murmura-t-elle.

-RASENGAN !

Hinata soupira avant de regarder son mari qui dormait encore d'un rêve agité, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. 

Chaque matins de leur premières nuits ensemble, la chambre de Naruto avait ressemblé à un champ de bataille, tellement il bougeait dans le petit lit avec Hinata écrasée contre lui et le matelas. Et en général, ces même matins, Naruto avait beaucoup de difficultés à se réveiller et, une fois que c'était fait, il affichait un visage tout chiffonné. 

Hinata s'était inquiétée pour lui alors que Naruto lui assurait que c'était normal. Sauf qu'elle remarqua des changements lorsqu'elle se mit à cuisiner plus souvent pour eux. Décidée à percer le mystère, Hinata commença à lui faire de la soupe de légumes le soir. Au début retissant, Naruto avait finalement accepté pour lui faire plaisir sauf qu'au final, son problème fût réglé et ils purent enfin passer des nuits plus calmes et plus reposantes.

Habitué à manger des ramens à n'importe quel moment de la journée, le corps de Naruto avait donc tout le temps besoin de se dépenser afin d'éliminer toute cette nourriture que son propriétaire ingurgitait. Mais grâce aux légères soupes aux légumes d'Hinata, son ventre ne se plaignait plus.

Mais maintenant, si Naruto avait recommencé à s'agiter dans son sommeil, c'était à cause de sa grossesse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trop réfléchir et de trop s'inquiéter. Mais c'était ce que les parents faisaient pour le bien être de leur enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement, Hinata pouvait être soulagée que Naruto avait au moins arrêté de la coincé en sandwich contre lui. Il avait bien trop peur pour le bébé.

Soudain, Hinata comprit. Le bébé devait avoir faim. Qu'avait-elle mangé ce soir ? Surement pas assez pour deux. C'était elle maintenant qui risquait de changer ses habitudes alimentaires.

Pour la troisième fois, elle se leva et laissa Naruto seul dans le lit.

Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à leur super grande cuisine puis ouvrit le frigo. 

-Voyons voir ce que l'on va manger, dit-elle tout en caressant son ventre.

Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien qui lui faisait envie. Elle referma le frigo et ouvrit chaque placards. Il devait bien rester quelques roulés à la cannelle quelque part. Elle ne les avait quand même pas tous manger.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle trouva un paquet remplit à la moitié. Elle vit aussi plusieurs autres paquets similaires au fond du placard. Elle sourit comprenant que Naruto avait déjà fait le plein. 

Elle ouvrit le paquet mais au lieu de lui donner envie d'en manger, l'odeur la laissa indifférente. Pourquoi ? 

Elle prit une assiette et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la table à manger. Elle posa un roulé à la cannelle dans le plat et coinça sa tête entre ses mains, attendant que la vue de cette délicieuse pâtisserie lui donne enfin envie de la manger.

Mais elle avait beau attendre, l'envie de lui vint pas. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Elle laissa son dos se reposer sur le dossier de la chaise. Peut-être qu'elle réfléchissait trop. Peut-être qu'elle devait juste se concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Hinata se laissa glisser dans ses pensées, espérant trouver ce que son bébé désirait. 

C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Oui elle se réveillait dans la nuit mais en général c'était pour ses besoins à elle. Une fois fait, elle avait juste à se glisser dans le lit à coté de Naruto et elle se rendormait rapidement. Cependant, ce soir, son bébé avait décidé d'être capricieux et il en avait le droit mais la future mère ne savait pas quoi faire. 

Soudain, les yeux d'Hinata se posent sur la corbeille de fruits devant elle. Comme attirée, elle se leva et prit une banane entre ses mains. Elle retourna s'asseoir tout en l'épluchant. Une fois installée, elle croqua le fruit et mâchant, attendant presque une révélation de son corps. 

Le fruit semblait presque pas assez sucré et froid sur sa langue. Elle sourit. Elle finit quand même sa banane alors qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait.

-Hinata ... ? appela une voix grave et ensommeillée. 

Ce son fit trembler tout son corps alors que le sexy zombie qui lui servait de mari entra dans la pièce tout en se frottant les yeux. Malgré ses cheveux courts, Naruto les avait emmêlés à force de bouger contre son coussin et Hinata n'avait qu'une envie c'était de passer ses mains entre ses mèches dorées. 

'Ce soir c'est le bébé avant toi.' se rappela-t-elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu revenir, dit-il avant de se pencher pour appuyer ses coudes sur le dossier de la chaise en face d'elle.

Bien sûr, il le rata et se cogna le menton contre le bois. Le choque le réveilla pleinement et il cligna des yeux alors que sa femme avait sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri.

Naruto lui assura rapidement qu'il allait bien. Il tira la chaise et s'assit en face d'Hinata avant d'étaler le haut de son corps sur la table.

Il leva ses yeux bleus sur Hinata souriait en le regardant.

-Naruto-kun, j'ai envie de manger de la glace à la banane.

Encore une fois, Naruto cligna des yeux mais cette fois de surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Quoi ? 

-J'ai envie de manger de la glace à la banane.

Donc il avait bien entendu. Il se redressa avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse tout en tordant ses sourcils.

-Tu es sure que ça existe ?

-Je ne sais pas mais j'en veux. On en veut.

Comment Naruto pouvait lui dire 'non' alors qu'elle venait d'utiliser la carte du bébé ?

-Mais il est bientôt trois heures du matin. Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas attendre ?

Il la vit secouer la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait ce soir ? C'était bien la première fois qu'Hinata insistait. C'était qu'elle en avait vraiment envie.

-S'il te plais, Naruto-kun.

Elle le suppliait. C'était surement très grave. Sentant la panique s'emparer de lui, Naruto se leva précipitamment.

-Ok, ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je reviens.

Avec un visage peiné, Hinata hocha la tête. Elle l'entendit monter rapidement à l'étage avant de redescendre et de fermer la porte d'entrée. 

Hinata s'en voulait terriblement. Elle savait qu'il avait une importante réunion tôt le matin avec Kakashi puis, qu'il devait l'accompagner à l'inauguration des nouveaux bâtiments de l'Académie. Mais Hinata savait que si elle ne dormait pas son nombres d'heures, elle risquait de d'embêter bien plus de gens dans la journée.

La tâche de la supporter était donc tombé sur Naruto. 

D'ailleurs, elle entendit ce dernier revenir. Il avait fait vite. 

Telle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle vit dix clones pénétrer dans leur cuisine, les bras chargés de sacs en plastique. 

-Naruto ?

-Quoi ? répondirent tous même temps.

-Oh non, marmonna-t-elle.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Agacés, ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps pour savoir qui elle avait appelé. Pendant ce temps, deux autres Naruto ouvrirent la porte avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

La seconde d'après, les clones avaient disparu en un nuage de fumée et l'original se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. 

-Mon plan a mieux marché que prévu, avoua-t-il. Si j'avais sût que j'en trouverai autant, je n'aurai pas crée tout ça de clones. 

Il gratta le derrière de sa tête, gêné. 

-Bref ! Je ne sais pas quelle marque est la meilleure donc j'en ai prit plusieurs. 

Il se mit à sortir les boites pour les poser devant Hinata tout en lui expliquant où il les avait trouvés. Hinata ne savait plus où en donner de la tête. Il y en avait tellement. Mais au moins elle sût que c'était ça que le bébé voulait car la fraîche odeur de banane lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

-Merci infiniment, Naruto-kun, dit Hinata alors qu'il posait devant elle une coupelle avec deux boules de glaces à la banane. 

Elle prit une portion et l'amena à sa bouche alors que Naruto la regardait, attendant son verdict. 

-D'après ce qu'il y a écrit sur la boîte, c'est celle qui a le moins de colorant mais ...

-Elle est délicieuse, s'exclama Hinata, les yeux brillants.

-Vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête. Naruto prit alors une cuillère et goûta à son tour. Le froid et le goût le firent grimacer. Comment Hinata pouvait aimé un truc comme ça ? Sa grimace fit rigoler sa femme. 

Il sourit, content de voir son visage inquiet se détendre. Il se mit alors à ranger les boites aux congélateur. Bien sûr, il en avait tellement prit qu'il n'y avait plus de place nul part pour les autres qui commençaient à fondre. Heureusement qu'ils avaient acheté un autre congélateur indépendant qu'ils avaient mit dans la buanderie. 

Quand Naruto revient dans la cuisine, Hinata avait abandonné sa coupelle et se servait directement dans la boite. 

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher, fit Hinata la bouche pleine.

Naruto secoua la tête et s'assit en face d'elle. Il récupéra sa cuillère et prit une autre portion pour la fourrée dans sa bouche.

-Je vais rester avec toi. On va passer notre première nuit courte ensemble ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Hinata lui rendit son sourire et d'un geste synchronisé, ils firent tinter leurs cuillères l'une contre l'autre.


	3. 3 - Fate

Manga/Animé :  _Naruto_  de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot.

Mots : 1 214

Publié : 16/04/2019

Résumé : Le bonheur a été la plus grande des conquêtes de Naruto et Hinata, celle qu'ils ont fait contre le destin qui leur avait été imposé.

Période : Jours qui suivent la naissance de Boruto.

* * *

Les bras posés sur le rebord du berceau transparent de l'hôpital, Naruto était assit sur une chaise pour être au même niveau que son fils qui était allongé après avoir eût le droit de boire au sein de sa mère avant d'avoir été bercé jusqu'à l'endormissement.

Allongée dans son lit juste à coté d'eux, Hinata grignotait son repas du midi tout en regardant le doigt de son mari caresser chaque membre de leur enfant de sa main gauche non-bandée.

Le nez et les yeux de Naruto étaient rouges, signe qu'il avait pleuré beaucoup plus qu'elle qui avait souffert le martyr.

Lors de l'accouchement, tout en paniquant, Naruto n'avait pas arrêté de demander si les sage-femmes savaient ce qu'elles faisaient car le bébé n'était toujours pas encore arrivé. Agacées, ces dernières lui avaient demandé gentiment de leur laisser faire leur travail. Ce fût à ce moment que Naruto comprit son erreur mais au lieu de s'excuser, il avait clamé qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter qu'un terrible accident arrive à sa femme et à son fils.

Heureusement, le médecin demanda à Hinata de commencé à pousser ce qui fit taire Naruto. Les larmes aux yeux, il avait serré les dents car Hinata lui détruisait littéralement la main mais aussi car il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir sa femme dans un tel état de souffrance. Il avait voulu demander aux sèches-femmes de commencer un ninjustu médical mais Hinata resserra encore plus son emprise ce qui le fit taire pour de bon.

Cependant, il ne pût retenir ses larmes quand il avait entendu le premier cri de leur fils. Il avait aussi eût les yeux humides quand le docteur lui demanda si il voulait couper le cordon ombilicale, il avait pleuré à chaudes larmes quand Hinata lui avait offert ce sourire si faible mais en même temps si joyeux et bien sûr il ne s'était plus retenu quand son fils était revenu tout propre et prêt à ne plus se décoller de sa mère.

Naruto crût qu'il avait réussi à se reprendre mais dès qu'Hinata lui proposa de prendre Boruto dans ses bras, il fût à nouveau submergé par l'émotion. Hinata avait attendu patiemment qu'il se calme. Après tout, elle savait que son mari était des plus émotifs quand il en venait de sa famille.

Quelle épreuve. Naruto était aussi fatigué qu'Hinata mais il n'arrivait pas à se lever de cette chaise dure comme la pierre qu'il avait mit à coté du berceau et du lit afin d'être prêt d'Hinata et de Boruto en même temps.

Du bout du doigt, il caressa les tous petits pieds de son fils qui étaient couverts par de petites chaussettes oranges.

-T'as vu, Hinata ? Regardes où ses doigts de pieds arrivent par rapport à ma main !

-Oui, Naruto-kun, j'ai vu, répondit-elle gentiment.

-Tellement petits, murmura-t-il, fasciné.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur ses jambes dénudés avant de poser sa main entière sur son ventre. Hinata vit ses yeux bleus briller d'émerveillement.

-T'as vu la taille de ma main sur son ventre ?

-J'ai vu. Mais fait attention à sa tête.

Naruto répondit avec un hochement de la tête et sans détourner ses yeux de ce poupon vivant.

Il glissa son doigt sur ses joues mais au lieu de sourire, Hinata vit les sourcils de Naruto s'affaisser d'inquiétude.

-Il a hérité de mes marques, murmura Naruto.

Elle le vit frotter doucement par dessus les traits sombres comme si il cherchait à les effacer. Elle voulu lui dire quelque chose mais il la coupa dans son élan tout en caressant les mèches blondes de son fils.

-Il a aussi prit de mon coté pour la couleur de cheveux. Mais je suis soulagé qu'ils soient plus fins que les miens. Ils sont presque aussi soyeux que les tiens. Ça sera plus simple pour le démêlage.

Il ricana, se rappelant les nombreux matins où il avait renoncé à l'idée d'arranger ses cheveux fous.

-C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble mais je n'aurais jamais pût imaginer plus beau bébé que Boruto. Il est le parfait mélange de nous deux et de notre amour.

Hinata sentit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres quand elle vit le regard de Naruto s'humidifier. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant d'hocher la tête et de sourire.

-Je suis sûr que tu sera sa préférée, Hinata.

-Peut-être, fit la jeune mère tout en gardant son sourire. Mais je suis sûr que ce sera toi, son héro. Après tout, tu es son père.

Naruto sentit ses joues rougir sous les compliments de sa femme. Cet adorable petit bout de chou était son fils et il avait hâte de le combler. Il était prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour Boruto. 

Hinata piqua une pomme de terre avec sa fourchette mais avant de pouvoir la porter à la bouche, elle sentit la grande main de Naruto se poser par-dessus la sienne.

-Merci, Hinata. Merci d'avoir bien voulu créer une famille avec moi. Merci d'avoir ajouté Boruto aux gens qui me sont précieux et que je dois protéger. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais destiné à finir seul mais tu m'a fait voir que non et je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissant.

Sa femme sourit et prit sa main droite dans la sienne pour le réconforter et lui montrer qu'elle n'avait nul par où aller et qu'elle serait toujours à ses cotés.

Soudain, Naruto entendit un petit hoquet et il baissa la tête pour découvrir deux énormes yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Coucou Boruto ! couina Naruto.

Il éloigna sa main de la vue du bébé et lui sourit. Contre attente, Boruto se mit à pleurer ce qui surpris son père avant de l'affoler. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Son fils essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais il ne savait quoi. 

-Qu'est-ce ... Je n'ai rien fait ! paniqua-t-il.

-Tout va bien, Naruto-kun.

Elle se redressa et posa sa main sur la joue de Naruto pour le rassurer. Puis, elle tendit les bras vers Boruto avant de le coller contre son sein. 

Ébahit et soulagé, Naruto regarda le nouveau-né se calmer avant de sucer goulûment le sein de sa mère.

Hinata regardait son bel enfant dans ses bras avant de sentir les doigts de Naruto caler quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux violets derrière son oreille.

Elle détourna le regard et vit les yeux bleus remplit d'amour de Naruto qui avait le menton posé dans le creux de sa main.

-Tu sais quoi, Hinata, on est destiné à faire de magnifiques bébés.

-B ... Bébés ? A ... Avec un 's' ?

-Oui, Hinata, avec un 's', répondit-il avec son beau sourire.

Cette fois, ce fût Hinata qui eût le rouge aux joues. Naruto la trouvait tellement mignonne quand elle redevenait sa timide Hinata même si son coeur battait toujours plus fort quand elle était avec lui.

-Si ... Si tu le dis ... Naruto-kun ... souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser sa main et de la garder entre les siennes.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle tout en caressant ses doigts.

Plus qu'heureux, ils reposèrent leur yeux admiratifs sur leur enfant qui était la preuve de leur amour mais surtout la preuve qu'ils avaient réussit à changer leur sombre destinée en quelque chose de beaucoup plus lumineux.  
  
  



	4. 3 - Music

Manga/Animé :  _Naruto_  de Masashi Kichimoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 504

Publié : 17/04/2019

Résumé : Les biens faits de la musique pour les bébés mais aussi pour les couples.

Période : Après la naissance de Boruto.

* * *

Après avoir salué Hanabi, Hinata poussa le portail de la propriété Uzumaki. De là où elle était, même si ce n'était pas très loin, elle pouvait entendre la musique qui venait de sa maison. Naruto et Boruto était donc rentrés. 

Elle grimpa rapidement les marches et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. A peine la porte fût ouverte que le volume de la musique atteignit ses oreilles. 

Elle referma rapidement la porte et retira ses chaussures alors que  _Les quatre saisons_  de Vivaldi débutait. Elle grimpa les escaliers et vit la porte de la chambre de Boruto ouverte. Elle s'approcha et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

Dans cette immense chambre pour bébé, remplit de jouets et de livres interactifs au sol, se trouvait Naruto. Il était allongé sur le tapis de jeu vert grenouille de son fils alors que sa tête était appuyée contre la commode à linge. Dans sa combinaison orange, Boruto était allongé sur le ventre, les bras et les jambes de chaque coté du poitrail de son père. Vu le filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche, Hinata comprit que son fils dormait déjà depuis un moment alors que le morceau de musique classique continuait de jouer dans la pièce.

Quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'Hinata était entrain de donner le sein à Boruto, Naruto était revenu d'une courte mission avec des fleures, un magazine, un CD et un lecteur dans ses mains. 

Il était passé voir Ino pour acheter un bouquet afin de l'offrir à Hinata et il avait été surpris d'entendre de la musique classique remplir la boutique florale.

-Pourquoi avoir mit cette musique en bruit de fond ? demanda-t-il le bouquet de lavandes dans les mains.

-J'ai lu dans un magazine que la musique classique réveillait les sens et rendait les bébés plus attentifs à ce qui les entouraient quand ils en écoutent lors de leur sieste.

Ino désigna la réserve et Naruto vit Inojin, dormant à poings fermé dans son porte-bébé. 

-Vraiment ? fit-t-il captivé par cette information.

-Tiens. Je te prête le magazine si tu veux. 

Suite à cette discussion, Naruto avait lu l'article avec le plus grand des sérieux avant de se diriger vers un magasin de musique. Heureusement que l'article proposait un classement des meilleurs compilations de musiques classiques car sinon Naruto n'aurait pas su quoi acheter.

Une fois ses achats fait, il était retourné chez lui et avait exposé son plan à Hinata qui ne semblait pas trop approuver.

-Comment peut-il se reposer si il a de la musique dans les oreilles ?

-Ils disent au contraire que "la musique peut apaiser une personne." et que "une musique douce peut stimuler le sommeil chez le bébé au lieu de l'encourager à rester éveillé.". De plus, ils disent que "la musique a un effet de « bonne humeur » sur le bébé". Moi je dis qu'il faut essayer. 

Hinata mordilla son doigt mais accepta finalement devant l'insistance de son mari qui avait relevé que cela ne pouvait que les aider à régler les problèmes de sommeils agités de Boruto.

Alors que Naruto tapotait gentiment sur le dos de son fils pour qu'il puisse faire son rot, Hinata mit les magnifiques fleures dans un vase puis installa le lecteur pour y glisser le CD. Si elle avait laissé Naruto le faire, il aurait surement prit le lecteur et l'aurait explosé au sol pour le faire marcher. 

Au moment où Hinata appuya sur le bouton de lecture du CD, le morceau  _Sur un Prélude_  de Bach résonna dans le salon. Hinata fût impressionné par la douceur qui émanait de ce début de morceau de piano. 

Elle s'assit à coté de Naruto, qui tenait maintenant Boruto en position allongé dans ses bras, et elle laissa sa tête se poser doucement sur l'épaule de son mari. Puis, ils observaient leur fils qui battit plusieurs fois de ses paupières devant leur paires de yeux. 

Pensant au début que c'était un jeu, Boruto sourit tout en voulant attraper les cheveux d'Hinata qui frôlaient la plante de ses pieds.

-Vaut mieux l'ignorer, murmura Naruto qui voyait que rien ne se produisait. 

Il se leva et allongea son fils dans son lit près du fauteuil. 

-Maintenant faut dormir Bolt, dit Naruto pencher au-dessus de lui.

Il rabattit le fin drap et, voyant que son fils gigotait dans tous les sens montrant qu'il n'était pas prêt à dormir, Naruto se rassit à coté d'Hinata. 

En attendant que les effets de la musique emporte leur enfant au le pays des songes, Naruto racontait sa mission et Hinata le mettait au courant des derniers événements qui avaient eût lieu à Konoha. Parler ainsi, à voix basse tout en se touchant l'un l'autre par de simple caresses, leur rappela les nuits où Naruto venait dormit dans la chambre d'Hinata sans que personne de la maison Hyûga ne soit au courant.

Au bon d'un moment, ils n'entendirent plus les gazouillis de Boruto et Hinata osa jeter un coup d'oeil au lit à barreaux. Serrant son doudou dans sa toute petite main, Boruto dormait la bouche ouverte, complètement détendu. 

-Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je le vois dormir aussi paisiblement, chuchota Hinata.

Naruto sourit, content que son idée ait fonctionné. Il allait devoir réfléchir à quelque chose pour remercier Ino.

Soudain, Hinata le vit se lever et tendre sa main vers elle.

-Danse avec moi, demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire qui dévoilait sa parfaite dentition.

Les joues légèrement rouges, Hinata glissa sa main dans celle de Naruto et il l'attira près de lui pour commencer à bouger au rythme de la musique dans le salon. A intervalles irrégulières, Naruto se baissait vers elle pour embrasser ses lèvres mais il reculait rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps à sa femme de répondre et ainsi les empêcher de perdre le rythme de la musique.

Depuis ce jour, toujours avec sa musique en fond, Boruto était capable de s'endormir à n'importe quelle heure, à n'importe quel endroit et dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables.

Hinata sourit en se rappelant tout ça alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre et s'approchait de Naruto qui risquait d'avoir un torticolis si il restait une minute de plus allongé au sol comme ça. 

Elle baissa le volume de la musique puis elle prit délicatement Boruto dans ses bras pour l'allonger dans son lit. Elle sourit et retourna auprès de son mari qui avait posé sa main sur son ventre pour chercher le poids qui avait disparu. 

Hinata s'accroupit et caressa ses courts cheveux blonds. 

-Naruto-kun ...

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sourit quand il vit ceux de sa femme.

-Hinata ? ... Okaeri, salua-t-il de sa voix grave du réveil.

-Tu vas avoir mal au cou si tu restes comme ça, chuchota-t-elle. Quand t'es tu endormi ?

-Aucun idée, fit Naruto en se redressant pour masser sa nuque. On jouait et puis j'ai vu que Boruto se frottait les yeux mais il était beaucoup trop excité pour dormir alors j'ai mis la musique en fond et on a dût s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et découvrit son adorable expression d'inquiétude sur son visage. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa simplement sur les lèvres.

-Peut-être que tu devrais aller continuer ta sieste dans la chambre si tu es fatigué. Je ...

Elle fût coupé court par Naruto qui, cette fois-ci, l'attira vers ses lèvres pour lui donner un baisé qui lui retourna le cerveau. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle était complètement essoufflée et ne bougea pas alors que Naruto se mettait debout sans perdre son sourire satisfait.

-Tu m'as manqué, Hinata. 

Sa femme racla sa gorge alors que ses joues prirent une teinte de rouge foncé. Elle se redressa à son tour et leva timidement les yeux vers Naruto.

-Je ne suis pas partie longtemps, marmonna-t-elle.

-Malgré ça, tu as manqué à ton fils ... et à moi. Alors tu vas venir avec moi.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il la prit dans ses bras et Hinata se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un cri de surprise. 

-Et ... Et Boruto ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers leur chambre.

-Tant que la musique joue, on est tranquille. Maintenant, dis-moi. Pourquoi je sens ton corps aussi tendu ? Tu sais quoi, c'est le parfait moment pour utiliser les crèmes relaxantes qu'on as reçu en cadeau de mariage. 

Pas besoin qu'il en dise plus, elle avait déjà comprit ce que Naruto avait derrière la tête.

-Et une fois que j'aurai bien prit soin de toi, je te ferai l'amour comme jamais sur le bon tempo : lentement et amoureusement, susurra-t-il contre son oreille ce qui accentua ses rougeurs.

Au moment où Naruto referma la porte de leur chambre avec son pied, le CD de musique revient à la première musique de la playlist permettant au couple amoureux de profiter de la compagnie de l'autre avant que leur responsabilités de parents ne les rattrapent.   
  
  
  



	5. 4 - Pomises

Manga/Animé :  _Naruto_  de Masashi Kichimoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 698

Publié : 18/04/2019

Résumé : Les promesses effacent les doutes.

Période : Après la naissance de Boruto.

* * *

Rien qu'à la façon dont Hinata montait les escaliers, Naruto pouvait dire qu'elle était en colère. Hinata avait toujours été une fille timide. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle avait beaucoup plus confiance en elle, Naruto redoutait ses silences bien plus qu'avant car en général, ils ne présageaient rien de bon.

-Tou-chan ! s'écria Boruto en frappa le nez de son père avec sa main pour ramener son attention sur lui.

-Aïe !

Naruto venait de finir de lire l'histoire du soir et Boruto lui faisait savoir qu'il était maintenant prêt à jouer. Dans son pyjama rose, prêt à aller se coucher, le petit Uzumaki était assit sur les cuisses de son père et jouait avec ses joues, cherchant à voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait les tirer.

Allongé sur le lit avec le haut du corps redressé, Naruto était à sa merci et il ne pouvait que retenir ses larmes de douleur. 

Il était revenu d'un mission de rang-S avec ses cotes cassées et sa cheville foulée qui avait triplé de volume à force d'avoir été sollicité. Grâce au chakra de Kurama, il savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps au lit malgré ça, il savait que sa femme lui en voulait.

-Tout va bien Naruto-kun ? demanda-t-elle avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Naruto tout en essayant de sourire alors que les rires de Boruto remplissaient la pièce.

Descendu chercher le dîner de son mari, Hinata posa le plateau sur la petite table de nuit avant sourire.

-C'est l'heure de dire bonne nuit, mon chéri. 

Boruto fit la moue, mécontent de se sentir arracher à son père alors qu'il aurait put continuer à le torturer. Il s'accrocha au cou de Naruto, qui en eût le souffle coupé à cause de la douleur. A force de crier son refus, le visage de Boruto devenait dangereusement rouge.

Hinata le relâcha et s'assit à coté d'eux avant de caresser ses cheveux blonds.

-Tu sais, Boruto, tou-chan c'est fait un très vilain dodo aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas venir avec toi, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

-Mais je te promets que demain je serai d'attaque pour jouer avec toi, s'empressa de dire Naruto.

Il ne savait pas si il disait ça pour calmer Boruto ou pour calmer Hinata. Ce dernier regarda alors le sourire que lui offrait son père. Il avait vu les bandages sur son corps tout à l'heure et il savait que cela voulait dire qu'il avait mal. Il posa son visage contre le cou de Naruto qui referma ses bras autour de son tout petit corps tout en lui embrassant plusieurs fois la tempe.

Boruto était encore un peu jeune pour tout comprendre mais son comportement montrait bien que son père lui avait manqué. C'était la première longue mission qui avait été assigné à Naruto depuis la naissance de son fils et sa famille ne l'avait pas bien digéré surtout que, en plus de ça, il était revenu blessé. Plus de peur que de mal mais, penser que cela aurait put être bien plus grave, serrait le coeur d'Hinata.

Après cet adorable câlin rempli d'amour, Boruto se redressa et Hinata pût le prendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, son fils pliait et dépliait ses doigts en signe d'au revoir vers son père qui y répondit de la même manière.

Sur le chemin vers son lit, Hinata enclencha le lecteur de CD qu'elle viendra éteindre une fois que son fils serra profondément endormi. Faisant des bruits avec sa bouche et son pouce, Boruto se laissa faire sans protester. Si il devait dormir pour pouvoir jouer et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. 

Hinata embrassa son front puis son nez et enfin son menton ce qui fit rire Boruto qui posa ses petites mains fraîches sur ses joues pour garder le visage de sa mère près de lui. Cependant, il se résista pas quand elle se redressa. Il laissa juste ses tous petits doigts glisser dans les cheveux violets d'Hinata qui tirait la couverture par-dessus lui.

-Bonne nuit mon amour, chuchota-t-elle. 

Elle alluma la petite lampe sur le tourniquet et quitta la chambre avant de refermer la porte.

Dans la quasi-pénombre de la pièce, Naruto finissait sa soupe alors que sa dos s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la pile de coussins derrière lui. Quand il vit Hinata revenir, il posa le plus doucement possible son bol vide sur le plateau avant d'observer sa femme du coin de l'oeil qui faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder ce qu'il nota rapidement. 

Il attendit alors qu'elle vienne s'installer dans le lit mais contre tout attente, Hinata lui donna le dos. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Elle connaissait les risques du métier de ninja et Naruto lui avait dit que sa présence sur cette mission avait été une demande du Daimyô en personne. En tant que Hokage, Kakashi n'avait pas put refuser.

-Hinata, appela-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais je suis désolé.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux le regardaient durement. Elle était en colère.

-Tu es désolé ? répéta-t-elle.

Naruto secoua rapidement la tête. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne mais elle garda la bouche fermée. 

-P ... Pourquoi tu m'en veux, hein ? J'ai rien fait de mal.

Hinata se redressa lentement pour s'asseoir en face de lui. 

-Tu rigoles j'espère ?! As-tu vu dans quel état tu es arrivé à l'hôpital ?!

-C'est juste pour ça que tu es énervée ?  

-Ce n'est pas "juste" à cause de ça, Naruto !

Elle ramena soudain ses bras contre elle-même comme si elle cherchait à se protéger ou comme si elle protégeait quelque chose.

-Tu as un fils maintenant Naruto et je refuse de devoir lui dire un jour que son père est tombé au combat ! dit soudain Hinata sans trembler.

-Si je pars au combat c'est justement pour vous protéger, toi, lui et le village pour qu'il puisse y grandir en paix. 

-Moi aussi je suis une ninja, tu n'as pas à me l'apprendre. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que tu dois faire plus attention et arrêter de tout prendre à la légère ! s'exclama Hinata avant d'adoucir sa voix. J'ai eut tellement peur.

La tension redescendit d'un coup alors qu'Hinata essuya la première larme au coin de son oeil. Elle pouvait presque ressentit à nouveau la terreur qui avait resserré son ventre quand Shizune l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Naruto se trouvait à l'hôpital. 

-Je ... Je suis désolé ... fit Naruto voulant prendre la main d'Hinata. Je ...

-Je suis enceinte, lâcha soudain la jeune femme.

Sa main retomba mollement sur le matelas alors que les mots s'enregistraient dans le cerveau de Naruto qui avaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. 

-En ... Enceinte ?

-Je voulais te faire la surprise mais tu as décidé que c'était surement plus marrant de me rendre malade d'inquiétude pour toi.

-Bien ... Bien sur que non ... Je ... Je ne savais pas ...

-Je ne l'ai su qu'après que tu sois partit. Je voulais tellement le dire à Boruto mais je me suis dis qu'on devrait le lui annoncer ensemble, en famille. Cependant, quand j'ai entendu Shizune prononcer ces mots qui m'ont fait comprendre que tu étais gravement blessé, j'ai cru que mon monde allait s'effondrer, sanglota-t-elle.

-Je ... Je suis désolé ... 

Il put enfin lui prendre la main alors que ses yeux bleus brillaient de larmes. 

-Je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute mais s'il te plais, Naruto. Fais plus attention.

Naruto la tira vers lui et attrapa son visage entre ses larges mains pour attirer ses lèvres aux siennes. Cette puissante rencontre les firent fondre l'un contre l'autre. Naruto pouvait sentir la douleur que son coeur produisait tellement il battait fort contre ses cotes meurtries. 

-Je te promets, Hinata, que peu importe ce qui m'arrivera, je reviendrai toujours vers toi, vers vous, dit-il tout en caressant le ventre de sa femme. Et tu sais que je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. 

Hinata baissa ses yeux sans pupilles sur la large main chaude et protectrice de son mari. Elle posa la sienne par-dessus alors que Naruto releva son visage vers lui. Une nouvelle fois, la puissance de son regard bleu lui coupa le souffle.

-C'est une promesse à vie. Je te le jure. 

Hinata secoua la tête alors que les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler. Toutefois, elle ne savait plus si c'était des larmes de colère, de tristesse ou de joie. Les mots de Naruto l'avaient rassurés car elle savait qu'il tenait ses promesses. 

-Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir inquiété, continua-t-il tout en essuyant les larmes de sa femme.

Hinata hocha à nouveau la tête et se redressa sur ses genoux pour entourer délicatement le cou de Naruto avec ses bras. 

-Merci, souffla-t-elle. Merci Naruto-kun.

Elle sourit contente d'avoir retrouver son mari attention et aimant. Il sourit content d'avoir retrouvé sa tendre et douce épouse. 

-Je t'aime, Hinata. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut correctement pour toi et pour les enfants.

Leur coeur sautèrent en unisson à ses mots alors que Naruto se sentit submergé par l'émotion. Il allait être papa pour la deuxième fois. Hinata s'éloigna de lui et croisa ses doigts aux siens.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, tellement, et nos enfants aussi. J'en suis sûre. 

Naruto secoua la tête, larmes aux yeux.

Après un échange de sourires, les deux époux, beaucoup plus détendus, s'installèrent pour la nuit. 

Naruto trouva sa femme bien trop loin de lui mais Hinata disait ne pas vouloir lui faire mal pendant son sommeil. Il y répondit par un grognement. Etait-ce une façon subtile de le punir ?

Alors, pour effacer sa moue, Hinata tira son bras musclé vers elle et s'enroula autour de lui avait d'embrasser sa joue et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit car il allait devoir l'aider à occuper leur fils pendant toute la journée de demain. 

Avec la main contre le ventre très légèrement arrondit d'Hinata, Naruto s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pût imaginer meilleur programme pour sa journée de repos de demain : s'occuper de sa famille.

 

 


	6. 5 - Family

Manga/Animé :  _Naruto_  de Masashi Kichimoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 782

Publié : 19/04/2019

Résumé : Naruto et Hinata doivent annoncé à Boruto que la petite famille s'agrandit.

Période : Deuxième grossesse d'Hinata.

* * *

Alors que les petits ronflements de Boruto se faisaient entendre grâce à l'interphone pour bébé posé sur le bar de la cuisine, Hinata était en train de fredonner tout en faisant, entre ses mains, des petites boules avec la pâte à cookies. Elle s'apprêtait à poser sa nouvelle boule sur la plaque de cuisson quand elle sentit deux puissantes mains l'attraper par la taille. 

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors que Naruto reprit sa chanson en la fredonnant à son tour près de son oreille. Il en profitait vu que ses longs cheveux violets étaient retenu par son élastique.

Hinata se sentit frissonner alors que la voix grave de son mari descendait bien plus bas que ce que la sienne pouvait faire.

Il faisait glisser ses mains sur ses hanches tout en accentuant au fur et à mesure son touché jusqu'à presque enfoncer et marquer la peau laiteuse de sa femme du bout de ses doigts à travers ses vêtements.

-Naruto ... Tu mets de la farine sur ma robe ...

Il posa alors ses mains sur son ventre arrondit pour le caresser.

-Tu as mis un tablier par-dessus. C'est comme si tu me criais de poser mes mains sales ici, chuchota-t-il.

Hinata gloussa avant de le repousser gentiment. 

-Cette fois-ci, j'aimerai vraiment finir ces cookies avant de réveiller Boruto.

-Excuses-moi ?! Ferais-tu allusion à l'autre fois où on a fait l'amour sur ce même passe-plat ? demanda Naruto avant d'engloutir un morceau de pâte alors qu'elle lui avait dit de ne plus faire ça.

Mais au lieu de le reprendre sur la pâte ou sur ce qu'il venait de dire, Hinata rougit, détourna la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche.

-A cause de toi, ils avaient brûlés. Je n'avais jamais vu Boruto aussi triste.

-A cause de moi ? s'étonna Naruto en ouvrant le sachet de sucre doux. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me chauffer toute l'après-midi.

-Moi ? demanda innocemment Hinata.

-Je me rappelle très bien ce que tu m'as dis, commença-t-il tout en secouant la tête de haut en bas. "Vu qu'il faut attendre que la pâte repose pendant trente minutes, on pourrait faire quelque chose pour faire passer le temps, Naruto-kun."

Il se pencha en avant pour regarder le poids que la balance indiquait mais il ne se retient pas pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa femme qui mordait ses lèvres de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sourire alors que les événements passés lui revenaient en mémoire. 

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, fit-il en se redressant sans perdre son sourire en coin. 

Naruto prit le bol de la balance remplit de sucre et le versa dans un bien plus grand récipient pour refaire la même chose avec la farine.

-Sauf qu'il me semble qu'avant que je te dis ça, tu avais fait exprès de venir me voir dans la cuisine pour me déconcentrer, renchérit Hinata.

-Moi ? demanda-t-il innocemment tout se tournant à moitié vers elle.

-Je me rappelle très bien de ce que tu as fais, commença-t-elle en secouant sa tête de haut en bas comme il l'avait fait plutôt. Tu revenais tout juste du jardin après y avoir passé tout l'après-midi au soleil pour l'entretenir. Tu es venu près de moi et tu m'as demandé si je voulais venir avec toi à la douche. 

-Cette proposition était sans arrières pensées ...

-Mais bien sûr. Elles seraient venues après.

Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil avant de se sourire. Les voilà qui agissaient comme si ils avaient à nouveau dix-neuf ans alors que leur bébé dormait à l'étage. Du coin de l'oeil, Hinata voyait Naruto se rapprocher d'elle un pas après l'autre. Bien entendu, elle agissait comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Et au moment où elle voulu sois-disant aller à l'évier pour se laver les mains, il se trouvait sur son chemin. Face à face, Naruto avait les yeux baissés vers elle alors qu'Hinata avait lever les siens vers lui. 

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle pour mieux voir ses joues légèrement roses. 

-Et à quoi penses-tu maintenant ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille tout en frôlant son bras dénudé de ses doigts sales de farine.

Hinata se mordit les lèvres. Quand il le voulait, Naruto savait très bien jouer avec ses hormones. 

Soudain, une sonnerie les fit sursauté. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le four. La première tournée de cookies était prête. Ils levèrent les yeux sur l'horloge de la cuisine puis le couple échangea un autre regard en coin. Hinata hocha alors la tête et Naruto prit son air sérieux. C'était le moment de réveiller leur petit monstre.

Ils se séparèrent. Naruto alla se laver les mains pendant qu'Hinata ouvrait le four et sortit la plaque de cookie dorés. Elle la posa sur le passe-plat et à ce même moment, Naruto passa près elle et lui vola un baisé. 

Tout en souriant, Hinata l'entendit monter à l'étage pour réveiller leur fils de sa sieste. A travers l'interphone pour bébé, elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, puis la musique classique s'arrêta et enfin la voix fluette de Naruto s'éleva pour sortir Boruto de son sommeil. 

-Booolt ... Il faut se réveiller.

Naruto tira le drap et évita de justesse un coup de pied qui visait son nez. Boruto grogna et posa ses deux mains sur celle de son père pour le repousser et pour qu'il arrête de le secouer doucement dans tous les sens.

-Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? chuchota-t-il au-dessus de son fils. Kaa-chan et tou-chan ont fait des cookies. 

-C'est pas vrai, grommela l'enfant tout en frottant ses yeux.

-Tu dormais. Comment tu peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ? Et puis je dis toujours la vérité.

-C'est surement kaa-chan qui a fait les cookies toute seule. Toi t'as fais que la regarder et manger la pâte.

Naruto ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, voulant riposter mais si il le faisait, il serait obligé de mentir. 

-Tu as raison mais cette fois-ci je l'ai vraiment aider. Descends et tu verras.

Boruto s'étira encore une fois sans pour autant bouger. Naruto fit la moue avant de se baisser vers lui et de lui chuchoter quelque chose qu'Hinata n'entendit pas. 

Ce fût même le silence complet alors qu'elle ouvrit à nouveau le four et glissa une deuxième fournée. 

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloirs jusqu'à l'escalier puis plusieurs sauts à intervalles irrégulières. 

-Boruto ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sauter dans les escaliers ! s'exclama Naruto qui rejoignait rapidement son fils pour lui prendre la main.

Aidé de son père et de la rambarde, Boruto fit de son mieux pour soulever ses petites jambes afin de descendre les immenses marches. Une fois au rez-de-chaussé, il lâcha Naruto et couru vers la cuisine.

-Kaa-chan ! s'exclama-t-il en courant vers sa mère.

Hinata se retourna et découvrit son fils dans ses habilles pour dormir mais aussi avec un énorme carton orange en forme de tête de renard sur la tête. Carton que Naruto et Hinata avaient passé la journée entière à couper, coller, assembler puis colorier parce que Boruto voulait absolument la montrer à ses amis.

-Hé, mon amour. Tu es magnifique, dis-moi.

-C'est tou-chan ! exclama Boruto de façon urgente. Il m'a dit que vous avez trouver quelque chose pour que les autres arrêtent de me traiter comme un bébé ! 

Quelques jours plutôt, Mirai avait dût garder la petite bande d'enfants. Tout c'était bien passé sauf que Boruto était revenu avec un air boudeur sur le visage avant de s'exclamer devant Naruto qu'il était un grand garçon et qu'il savait faire attention aux choses précieuses mais que jamais personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Quand son mari lui avait rapporté les paroles de Boruto, Hinata décida d'utiliser ça pour lui annoncer, ce week-end, qu'il allait devoir devenir responsable avec le futur petit membre de leur famille.

Devant les yeux bleus et pétillants de son fils, Hinata afficha un doux sourire avant de lui tendre un cookie qu'il engloutit en entier.

-Pas d'un coup, Boruto, le reprit son père. Tu risques de t'étouffer.

-Alors ! T'veux bien me dire ?!  

-Oui, allons nous asseoir. 

Boruto tourna sur ses talons et fonça vers le salon. Naruto et Hinata ne savaient pas du tout comme ça allait se passer. C'était une première fois pour tout le monde. 

Naruto prit le bol de cookie puis la main d'Hinata dans la sienne. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et à peine assit, Boruto grimpa rapidement sur les cuisses de Naruto et plongea sa main dans le bol de biscuit. Alors qu'il se mettait des miettes autour de la bouche, il leva ses yeux vers ses parents qui le regardaient tendrement. 

-Ok, Bolt. Prêt ? demanda Naruto.

Le jeune Uzumaki secoua sa tête, ne pouvant plus tenir. 

-Tu vas pouvoir prouver à tout le monde que tu es un grand car on va te confier une mission. 

-Une mission ? répéta l'enfant. 

-Oui et c'est une mission très difficile voilà pourquoi kaa-chan et tou-chan compte sur toi pour les aider, reprit Hinata.

-Je suis prêt.

Les parents se regardèrent une dernière fois.

-Tu vas devenir un grand frère, annonça Hinata.

Boruto fronça les sourcils puis ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

-Un grand frère ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui et il faudra que tu nous montres que tu es un bon grand frère avec le bébé, reprit Naruto.

Boruto regarda son père puis sa mère qui prit sa petite main pour la poser sur son ventre.

-Il est là Boruto.

Soudain ses yeux bleus se remplir d'inquiétude.

-Mais ... Mais ça doit faire mal.

-Pas du tout, assura-t-elle. C'est pour le protéger car il est fragile.

Comme pour avoir une confirmation, il regarda son père qui souriait.

-Et une fois qu'il sera avec nous, il faudra que toute la famille le protège et prenne soin de lui. Est-ce que tu comprends, Boruto ? demanda Naruto.

Le petit secoua la tête avant de retirer sa tête de renard en carton qu'il tendit à Naruto puis il glissa entre ses parents et posa ses mains contre le ventre d'Hinata qui souriait.

-Tu es content ?

-Oui. Ça fait boum très fort là, répondit Boruto en touchant son torse là où son petit coeur battait. Ça fait boum pour kaa-chan, pour tou-chan et pour le bébé.

-Oh mon chéri.

Hinata attrapa le visage de son fils entre ses mains afin de le couvrir de baisés. Les larmes au coin des yeux, Naruto regardait sa petite famille avant de les prendre dans ses bras alors que le rire de Boruto s'élevait dans le salon.   
  



	7. 6 - Dreams

Manga/Animé :  _Naruto_  de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 297

Publié : 20/04/2019

Résumé : Il arrive parfois que des souvenirs remontent lorsque l'on dort et ils se transforment en cauchemar. Heureusement, Hinata et Naruto sont là l'un pour l'autre.

Période : Deuxième grossesse d'Hinata.

* * *

Elle était sur le champ de bataille. Dans le noir de la nuit, des centaines de corps étaient étendu autour d'elle, plus aucune traces de vie sur leur visages pales. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire attention à ça. La priorité était de sauver le monde des shinobi et venait, seulement après, l'importance de garder ses camarades de combat vivants.

Devant elle, se dressait cette énorme statue de bois que l'Alliance Shinobi essayait de repousser. A coté d'elle, toujours entouré du charka de Kuuybi, se trouvait ses compagnons de combat tous encore vivant. Le Sandaime Hokage venait de les sauver en renvoyant le coup de la statut loin des troupes.

-Ouf ... On l'a échappé belle ... soupira Ino.

-Hé, ne nous sous-estime pas Sandaime ! s'exclama Kiba prêt à repartir.

Toutefois malgré leur bonne volonté, Hinata pouvait sentir que Shikamaru était inquiet et elle pouvait voir que Sakura et l'équipe médical commençaient à manquer de chakra pour continuer à supporter les combattants. Mais au moins, tous ses amis allaient bien. Ils allaient tous s'en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Naruto comptait sur elle.

-Quoi, Ino ? demanda Shikamaru remarquant que son amie s'était tendue.

-Naruto, fit Kiba tout en reniflant l'air.

-Hein ? demanda Hinata en tournant la tête vers eux.

Que se passait-il ? Quoi Naruto ? Elle ne voulait pas paniqué. Elle ne devait pas paniqué.

Soudain, des murmures s'élevèrent entre les combattants de l'Alliance Shinobi alors qu'une plateforme de sable survolait les troupes.

-C'est Gaara-sama !

Hinata leva les yeux. Il avait raison. C'était bien Gaara qu'elle voyait avec ses cheveux roux. Il allait bien mais quelle était cette forme allongée sur le sable ? Hinata sentit un frisson d'horreur la parcourir. Un mauvais pressentiment prit possession de son corps couvert de poussière.

Ils virent, au loin, le sable de Gaara s'arrêter au niveau du groupe de ninja soigneurs. Un attroupement se fit autour d'eux pour les protéger au cas où, la statue de bois attaquerait à nouveau.

Hinata tourna la tête vers son ami à l'odorat sur-développé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait dit le prénom de Naruto.

-Où est Naruto-kun ?

-Hein ?! Par là ! désigna Kiba. T'as pas ton Byakugan ?

-En a-t-il fini avec Madara ? demanda Shino.

Hinata n'entendit pas la suite. Elle tourna la tête et activa son Byagukan. Sa vue s'étendit mais pour la première fois, elle eût l'impression que ce qu'elle voulait voir prenait beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour arriver dans son champ de vision. Pourtant, il lui restait encore une bonne partie de son chakra plus celui de Kuuybi. Enfin, une image précise de la situation lui apparu.

Sakura, le visage déformé d'inquiétude, était penchée au-dessus de Naruto, le visage sans expression. Le même visage que les morts avaient autour d'elle.

Le corps entier d'Hinata se figea alors qu'elle sentit sa respiration se bloquée dans ses poumons et qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Que se passait-il ?

Soudain, elle vit les battements du coeur de l'adolescent.

'Ils diminuent !' comprit-elle.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança dans sa direction. Mais qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Ses compétences en ninjustu médical n'égalaient pas celles de Sakura. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait être prêt de lui. Elle voulait pourvoir aider la personne qui allait prendre en charge Naruto. Avec son Byakugan elle pouvait aider, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si elle n'aidait pas les médecins, elle pouvait aider les shinobi qui s'étaient mit en défense. Elle voulait pouvoir protéger Naruto à son tour comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Comme ils l'avaient à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient besoin l'un l'autre.

Hinata ne voulait pas pleurer car elle savait que Naruto allait s'en sortir. Il devait s'en sortir. Elle ne lui permettrait pas de baisser les bras.

'Naruto-kun !'

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas juste après avoir perdu Neji. Elle refusait.

Malheureusement, la fatigue du combat tomba d'un coup sur ses épaules, alourdissant son corps. La jeune fille perdit l'équilibre sur ses jambes devenues faibles et elle s'écroula au sol sans pouvoir se retenir.

-Ca va ? s'écria quelqu'un.

Et voilà. Elle n'avait plus la force de parler. Elle n'avait plus la force de se relever. Ses lèvres tremblaient beaucoup trop. Ses paupières étaient serrées, ne voulant pas laisser ses larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle avait tellement mal au coeur et surtout, elle avait peur.

'Neji-nii-san, je t'en prie, protège Naruto !!'

Hinata se réveilla d'un coup. Elle était transpirante et sa respiration était courte. Plongée dans le noir, elle avait l'impression d'être restée sur le champ de bataille. Que se passait-il ? Où était-elle ?

Soudain, des mèches de cheveux blonds apparurent devant elle, suivent par deux pupilles de couleur bleue. Sa large main bronzé caressa ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Il était là. Tout allait bien. Il était là.

-Hinata ? appela Naruto d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude. Tout vas bien ? Je t'ai entendu crié et ...

Malgré son ventre rond, elle se jeta sur lui et entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ses larmes coulèrent plus que jamais. Ces même larmes qu'elle avait retenu ce jour là.

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il savait qu'Hinata était beaucoup plus sensible que lors de sa première grossesse. Un rien l'amusait, l'énervait ou la faisait pleurer. Mais là, c'était complètement différent.

Il dormait profondément quand il avait entendu du mouvement du coté d'Hinata sur le lit. Il pensait qu'elle s'était levée afin d'aller aux toilettes ou afin de boire un verre d'eau alors il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais, comme d'habitude, il avait gardé les oreilles ouvertes, au cas où.

Sauf qu'au lieu de l'entendre revenir dans la chambre, il l'avait entendu crier. Pas d'un petit cri de surprise comme lorsque leur fille fait la folle et frappe partout dans le ventre d'Hinata. Non. Ça avait été d'un cri de terreur et de souffrance.

Naruto avait tout de suite paniqué.

Il avait ouvert les yeux avant de se tourner vers Hinata pour la secouer tout en l'appelant gentiment. Il avait crut que voir ses yeux nacrés allait le soulager mais ce fût tout le contraire car ils étaient remplit de peur et d'angoisse. Tout ce que Naruto ne voulait pas voir dans les yeux de sa femme.

Il resserra ses bras protecteurs autour d'Hinata qui continuait de pleurer l'empêchant d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Mais Naruto avait déjà comprit. 

Elle sentit le toucher familier de son mari dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle mouillait et froissait son t-shirt de pyjama.

-Ça va aller, chuchota-t-il. C'était juste un cauchemar. Je suis là.

Entendre le son de sa voix ramena complètement Hinata dans le présent. Tout allait bien. Ils étaient en temps de paix. Son Boruto était allongé dans son lit et dormait paisiblement. Sa petite fille allait bien. Elle allait bien. Son Naruto allait bien.

Tout doucement, elle sentit Naruto la rallonger sur le matelas sans jamais la lâcher. Il se collait même encore plus contre elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et même dans la pénombre, ses yeux bleus chaleureux ne la laissaient pas indifférente. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux mais elle tira quand même son bras par-dessus son corps pour le garder près d'elle.

Allongé sur le côté pour que leur regards restent connectés, Naruto la berçait de sa voix tout en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle était courageuse, qu'il était là, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il protégerait sa famille, elle et leur enfants.

Sentant son angoisse s'envoler grâce à ses caresses et ses mots doux, Hinata se laissa sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil bien plus calme et réparateur car son coeur battait en unisson avec celui de l'amour de sa vie.


	8. 7 - Yesterday

Manga/Animé :  _Naruto_  de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 833

Publié : 21/04/2019

Résumé : Se souvenir du passé pour mieux avancer vers l'avenir.

Période : Avant que Naruto ne devient Hokage.

* * *

Ils se rappelaient de tout comme si c'était hier.

La première photo de la page deux montrait Hinata assise dans un fauteuil sur la terrasse de leur maison. Ses pieds étaient posés sur un petit tabouret. Elle tenait une cuillère à soupe dans la main et une boite de glace à la banane reposait sur son ventre gros de huit mois de grossesse. Le soleil caressait son visage éclatant de joie alors qu'elle essayait de se retenir d'exploser de rire aux blagues que Naruto lui racontait tout en la mitraillant avec le flash de l'appareil photo.

La deuxième photo de la page quatre montrait Naruto assit sur la vielle chaise de l'hôpital. Son coude était posé sur le bord du lit en plastique et sa tête reposait lourdement dans sa main. Avec la bouche légèrement ouverte, son visage était détendu alors qu'il dormait au-dessus de Boruto qu'il était sensé veiller. Hinata avait silencieuse fouillé dans son sac à dos et en avait sortit l'appareil photo pour capturer ce moment.

La troisième photo de la page sept montrait Boruto portant un chapeau d'anniversaire en papier et habillé d'un short orange et d'un t-shirt blanc orné du symbole des Uzumaki. Elle datait du premier anniversaire de Shikadaï. Entouré de ses amis, Boruto essayait de se déhancher au rythme de la musique, ignorant complètement les appels de son père qui lui disait qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Hinata n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de prendre son fils en photo avec cette ambiance de fête.

La quatrième photo de la page huit avait été prise par Hinata qui l'avait ensuite montré à leur amis qui n'arrivaient pas à croire que Naruto, le héro de la quatrième guerre ninja, avait put être maîtriser par son fils. L'image montrait Naruto, allongé dans le lit pour essayer de guérir ses blessures de mission plus vite. Sauf que Boruto était presque assit sur lui et faisait rouler ses petites voitures sur le visage de son père qui ne pouvait que élever la voix pour chasser son fils qui rigolait à ses menaces en l'air. 

La cinquième photo de la page dix était la revanche de Naruto. Il avait entendu Hinata se lever une nuit pour descendre à la cuisine. Tout d'abord, il l'avait suivit pour être sur que tout allait bien. Mais telle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il la trouva devant le frigo ouvert en train de manger de la pâte à cookies. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, il avait attrapé l'appareil photo et avait capturé cette preuve pour résoudre le mystère de la pâte à cookie qui disparaissait un peu plus chaque jour.

La sixième photo de la page onze avait été prise par Iruka lors du deuxième anniversaire de Boruto. Applaudissant en même temps que leur parents, le groupe d'enfants étaient debout autour de l'énorme gâteau que Chôji avait fait pour l'occasion. Boruto avait prit une grande inspiration et avait soufflé ses deux petites bougies au moment de la photo. Juste derrière lui, Hinata avait le dos appuyé contre le torse de Naruto qui avait posé son menton sur le haut de sa tête et avait entouré ses bras autour de son ventre qui portait leur fille. Tout en félicitant son fils, Hinata essuyait une larme de joie.

Boruto tourna la page de l'album photo et posa son doigt sur une nouvelle photo.

-Regarde Hima. C'est toi !

Assise entre les jambes de son père, la petite Uzumaki se pencha vers l'album pour mieux se voir.

La septième photo de la page treize montrait Boruto assit à coté d'Hinata qui était allongée dans le lit d'hôpital et qui tenait Himawari dans ses bras. Naruto avait prit la photo au moment où Boruto affichait une expression d'émerveillement et de curiosité envers sa petite soeur.

-J'avais beaucoup plus de cheveux que toi quand je suis née, lâcha-t-elle pour taquiner son frère qui lui tira la langue. 

Naruto et Hinata se regardèrent alors que les enfants continuaient de se chamailler. 

Ils se rappelaient de tout comme si c'était hier.

_Il faisait affreusement chaud ce jour-là et Naruto fût soulagé d'être enfin dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital qui était frais grâce à la climatisation._ _Dans le couloir blanc du bâtiment avec la tête en l'air, il cherchait le numéro de chambre d'Hinata. Ses yeux fatigués picotaient encore alors qu'il retint un bâillement._

_Dans ses bras, Boruto avait emprisonné son cou avec ses petits bras pour ne pas tomber. A moitié endormi, la tête blonde de son fils reposait sur son épaule et Naruto pouvait sentit ses petits doigts s'enroulés et tirés, inconsciemment, autour des petits cheveux blonds de sa nuque._

_Malgré l'habitude qu'il avait prit à s'endormir facilement, Sakura avait dit à Naruto que Boruto avait eût du mal à se rendormir après avoir été réveillé puis conduit jusqu'à la maison des Uchiha. Le premier né Uzumaki avait du sentir que quelque chose d'anomal se passait avec ses parents et cela l'avait gêné pour passer une bonne nuit._

_-Nous aussi on a été surpris, Bolt, avait dit Naruto comme pour s'excuser auprès de son fils quand il était allé le rechercher chez Sakura._

_Contrairement à son frère qui était né en milieu d'après-midi tout en prenant son temps, Himawari avait décidé d'arrivé trois jours plus tôt ce qui pour Naruto n'était pas un problème. Non, ce qu'il reprochait à sa fille était qu'elle soit arrivée en plein milieu de la nuit._

_La deuxième Uzumaki avait été tellement pressée de voir sa famille qu'Hinata n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'on ne lui dise que le bébé arrivait._

_Quand Naruto vit le numéro de la chambre de sa femme, il sourit avant d'entre-ouvrir la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur pour voir que rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était partit. Hinata et Himawari dormaient toujours._

_Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha de sa fille et réveilla son fils qui somnolait à moitié._

_-Regarde Boruto, chuchota-t-il d'une voix excitée. C'est ta petite soeur. Elle s'appelle Himawari. Elle est née hier. Voilà pourquoi tu es allé chez tante Sakura._

_Tournant la tête vers la raison de sa nuit difficile, Boruto cligna plusieurs fois de ses yeux bleus avant de resserrer ses petits poings autour du t-shirt de son père et de se pencher vers la petite chose qui respirait dans le lit._

_-Mmh, elle est toute petite, dit-il._

_-Oui. Alors il faudra faire attention, hein ?_  

_Boruto frotta son oeil et se recoucha contre le torse de Naruto. Ce dernier s'approcha alors d'Hinata et y déposa Boruto qui rampa jusqu'à sa mère. Le bruit des draps sortit Hinata de son sommeil et vit les deux petits yeux fatigués de son fils._

_-Bonjour, mon amour, murmura-t-elle avant de le ramener contre elle. Tu m'as manqué._

_Boruto se laissa tomber contre la poitrine de sa mère pour qu'elle puisse le câliner pendant_ _qu'il se rendormait._

_Hinata leva la tête vers Naruto et tendit sa main vers lui qu'il prit entre les siennes pour l'embrasser._

_-Je vais faire un aller-retour_ _à_ _la maison pour récupérer quelques affaires_ _pour_ _Boruto. Je reviens vite._

_-Restes avec_ _nous_ _et reposes-toi un peu, Naruto-kun._

_-J'aurai le temps une fois que je serai revenu, ok ?_

_Hinata_ _secoua_ _la_ _tête_ _et Naruto_ _tourna_ _les talons._

_Comme il_ _avait_ _promis_ _, il revint rapidement._

_Ce fut_ _à_ _ce moment_ _là_ _qu'il avait vu l'attention d'Hinata et de Boruto portée sur Himawari. Il n'annonça pas sa_ _présence_ _et prit l'appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant._

_-Tou-chan ! Regarde ! s'écria Boruto dès que son père_ _pénétra_ _dans la chambre._

_-Elle est mignonne, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Boruto_ _secoua_ _la tête, les yeux brillants. Naruto posa le sac par terre et_ _s'assit_   _près_   _d'eux._

_-Tu veux la tenir, Boruto ?_ _demanda_ _sa mère._

_Leur fils leva des yeux inquiets vers eux mais leur sourires lui_ _donnèrent_ _du courage. Ils avaient confiance en lui car il_ _était_ _un grand frère maintenant._

_-O ... Ok._

_-Je vais t'aider, rassura Hinata._

_Avec la main de Naruto dans le dos pour le stabiliser, Boruto_ _s'assit_ _comme il faut sur les jambes d'Hinata, en face d'Himawari._

_-Tends les bras vers moi._

_Très_ _délicatement, Hinata fit_   _glisser l_ _a petite_ _dans les bras de son_ _frère_ _avant de retirer les siens._

_Impressionné, Boruto observait sa petite soeur sans bouger._

_-Tu te débrouilles_ _très_ _bien mon grand._

_-Mieux que ton père._

_-Hinata ! fit Naruto._

_-Tu es content ? demanda sa femme tout en l'ignorant._

__Les yeux de Boruto pétillèrent encore plus puis il leva la_ _ __tête_ _ __et offrit un large sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents_ _ __à_ _ __ses parents._ _

_-Oui ! s'exclama-t-il. On va pouvoir faire plein de choses ensemble et elle sera amie avec mes amis, hein ?_

_-Bien sûre mon trésor mais pas pour l'instant, d'accord, expliqua Hinata._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos pour devenir forte et pour grandir. Ensuite, elle pourra jouer avec toi, continua Naruto. Est-ce que tu comprends ?_

_Boruto secoua la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur Himawari qui gigota. Hinata la reprit alors des bras de son fils et lui donna_ _à_ _nouveau_ _le sein. Boruto se leva et tendit les bras vers Naruto. Une fois son fils sur ses cuisses, il s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise et prit la main d'Hinata qui lui_ _sourit_ _._

_-Je t'aime, lu-t-il sur ses lèvres._

_Et pour la énième fois, Naruto se disait qu'il_ _était_ _tellement chanceux d'avoir tout ce qu'il désirait avec lui en ce moment même._

C'était ce qu'il était en train de penser alors que Boruto et Himawari se levaient pour courir autour de la nappe de pique-nique.

-A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Hinata.

Naruto la regarda avant de se pencher vers elle pour embrasser ses lèvres.

-A eux, fit-il en désignant ses enfants de la tête.

Il reposa ses yeux sur elle.

-A toi.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Je t'aime.

Les joues rouges, Hinata sourit et l’entraîna avec elle pour qu'ils s'allongent sur le carré de tissu. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi tout le reste de l'après-midi alors que leurs enfants s'amusaient dans le ruisseau non loin d'eux.

Au couché du soleil, Boruto et Himawari reviennent trempé auprès de leur parents.

-Je pense qu'on va y aller, annonça Hinata inquiète qu'ils attrapent froid.

Les Uzumaki rassemblaient leur affaires puis prirent la direction de la maison.

Le panier dans sa main gauche, Hinata sentit la main de son fils se glisser dans la sienne avant de prendre celle de Naruto.

Perchée sur les épaules de son père, Himawari donnait les directions pour retourner à la maison pendant que le couple faisait volé Boruto dans les airs le faisant rire aux éclats. Cependant, ils trouvèrent qu'ils avaient plus de mal à le soulever que d'habitude.

Le temps passait tellement vite. Naruto et Hinata n'avaient plus qu'à cligner des yeux pour que cette journée devienne un souvenir et laisse la place aux autres nombreuses journées heureuses à venir.


End file.
